


In statu quo ante

by Kiriahtan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, El crush de Krennic con Galen es real, F/M, Gen, M/M, May the Forth be with you, Mucho Angst, eso es angst seguro, o sea está Galen Erso involucrado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: La imagen de Lyra, cayendo al suelo, herida de muerte, aún abrumaba sus sentidos, embotándolos cuando el soldado tiró de él para ponerle en pie y llevarle hasta la nave. Había mentido y había fracasado.





	In statu quo ante

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of May. May the forth be with you <3
> 
> Escribí esto hace un par de meses, a raíz de un rol con Koschei0 después de ver rogue one. El resultado fue tan fantástico que tuve que trasladarlo a un fic para que quien quisiese pudiese leerlo. ¿Y qué día mejor para subirlo que hoy? Espero que os guste.

Aún estaba mareado cuando la puerta de la nave se cerró, sellando su interior del exterior. No había opuesto demasiada resistencia porque era inútil oponer cualquier resistencia física a los soldados de Krennic, más aun estando en inferioridad numérica. La imagen de Lyra, cayendo al suelo, herida de muerte, aún abrumaba sus sentidos, embotándolos cuando el soldado había tirado de él para ponerle en pie y llevarle hasta la nave.

Había mentido, pese a saber ya que Krennic no le creería, intentando ganar tiempo para que Lyra se marchase con Jyn, pero ella había vuelto. Iluminada con ese halo de rebeldía y valor que la caracterizaba, que la llevaba a luchar por las cosas que eran juntas, pero que no había servido de nada contra la amenaza. El disparo de Lyra ni siquiera había sido mortal.

Sentado contra la pared de la nave solo le consolaba una cosa, por encima de la imagen del rostro de Lyra apagado y pálido, tan rápidamente vacío, en cuestión de segundos... Los soldados habían buscado y peinado los alrededores de la granja pero no había vuelto con Jyn. Eso significaba que no la habían encontrado.

O que Krennic estaba jugando con él, dándole esperanzas. Pero apostaba más por la primera opción. Hasta que finalmente se rindieron y volvieron a embarcar.

Krennic subió soltándose el hombro, donde había recibido la herida que simbolizaba que todos sus planes parecían tener siempre un minúsculo cabo suelto, y del que posiblemente quedase cicatriz. Qué apropiado.

Galen le vio soltarse el hombro, la postura recta y firme. Se fijó en los galones sobre la pechera de la ropa blanca, preguntándose si había ascendido desde la última vez que se habían visto. Así había sido. Había tenido tiempo y Orson Krennic siempre había sido el ambicioso de los dos en el estamento. Su propia ambición era distinta, fascinado por lo que el ser humano podía construir para superarse a sí mismo, por los cristales kyber y todas sus aplicaciones... 

—¿Por qué has venido a por mí? Hay muchos científicos que querrían ayudarte... —le preguntó al final, hablando de nuevo solo cuando sintió que a nave se despegaba del suelo.

Necesitaba una explicación a por qué no era posible huir, ni siquiera escondiéndose en el planeta más anodino que habían encontrado.

—Sabes de sobra que nadie más que tú es capaz de crear ese arma, Galen —le respondió Krennic, usando su nombre de pila. Recordando las veces que le había recomendado ante Tarkin, antes de que Galen se lo recompensase huyendo. A causa de Lyra.

Por fortuna esa mujer no sería nunca más un problema, después de todos los que ya había causado.

—Podrías formarles. No soy el único buen ingeniero de la galaxia —intentó argumentar Galen. Ni él mismo se creía sus palabras. Había problemas de base, de concepto, en la construcción del superarma y era perfectamente consciente, _dolorosamente_ consciente, de que solo él podía encontrar solución a esas contradicciones. Por eso se había marchado. Era la mejor forma de evitar que la superarma fuese construida.

—Ese será parte de tu nuevo trabajo: formar un grupo de ingenieros cuidadosamente seleccionados por ti, competentes —le expuso Krennic. A decir verdad ninguna de los sacos de neuronas a los que había reclutado para el proyecto había conseguido llegarle a la altura de los talones a Galen Erso. Y él, y el Imperio, empezaban a impacientarse. Por eso había decidido buscarle, hasta encontrarle —. Te necesito, Galen.

El científico, reconvertido en granjero, tragó saliva. Krennic había usado su nombre de pila desde el comienzo, desde que había aterrizado y había aparecido, a la cabeza de sus hombres, cruzando sus tierras (que no eran suyas. Él solo había llegado allí y se había puesto a trabajar, como siempre había hecho, pero en aquel caso con modestia, sin aspiraciones por una vez). Aun a pesar de que su cabeza no había pensado "Krennic" cuando le había visto aparecer por fin, confirmando todos sus temores de que el retiro no podría ser para siempre pese a lo que ellos deseasen, sino "Orson". Pero a pesar de que no podría dejar nunca de pensar en él como Orson, de sus labios no había salido su nombre ni una sola vez, y escuchar el suyo en su voz era... turbador, tentador. Como si viniese de otro tiempo.

No dudaba de la sinceridad de Orson para decir que le necesitaba, pero era una trampa.

El recuerdo del rostro de Lyra, muerto, y la certeza de que su cuerpo ya debía estarse tornando rígido, abandonada en mitad de la hierba verde del campo, perduraba en su retina. Y Jyn... Esperaba que Lyra la hubiese escondido en un lugar seguro, pero ¿qué sería de ella?

No le hubiese importado perderlas a las dos si tenía que marcharse porque la idea de que se mantuviesen a salvo mutuamente le serviría de consuelo. Pero ahora...

—¿Participarás en la operación? —Volvió a preguntar Krennic, abiertamente. Ya no hacían falta chantajes ni amenazas.

Estaba frente a un hombre derrotado.

—¿Tengo otro remedio? —Respondió Galen, incapaz de decir "sí" por ahora, pero sabiendo que oponer resistencia no serviría de nada.

—Si estuviese en tu pellejo, no dudaría ni un momento a la hora de aceptar —contestó Krennic—. Deberías sentirte orgulloso.

Galen desvió la mirada. Iban a dejarle formar su propio equipo, había dicho antes Krennic, y no sabía si considerarlo una crueldad más del Imperio. Hubiese preferido llegar y tener que colaborar, no aquello.

—Así que quieres que encabece el proyecto —afirmó, haciendo un pequeño hincapié en la palabra. Era muy distinto, le dejaba toda la responsabilidad, aunque Krennic fuese a estar vigilándole para que no diese un paso en falso. Movió un momento la cabeza, intentando buscar las palabras (Por fortuna no eres tú quien está en mi pellejo, quiso decirle. Si lo hubiese sido, estarían perdidos, porque Orson no dudaría ni un momento en construir el superarma. Y ahora a él iba a obligarle).

»¿Y qué es lo que te hace pensar que puedes confiar en mí? —Preguntó en su lugar. Quería saberlo, pese a todo. El Imperio no daba segundas oportunidades—. ¿Cómo sabes que voy a hacerlo bien?

Aquella pregunta era cavarse su propia tumba desde la angustia que sentía en el pecho ahora mismo.

Orson Kennic le miró a los ojos.

—¿Sabes por qué sé que lo harás? —Aguardó, un momento. Mirándole fijamente—. Porque sé que no te queda nada más que esto.

Las palabras dolieron como un hierro al rojo vivo contra la piel, contra la conciencia.

—Tú te has asegurado de ello —afirmó en voz baja, solo un hecho.

Ese soldado podría haber disparado a un tobillo, podría haberla reducido... Pero Galen estaba seguro de que aquella era una forma de asentar las bases desde el comienzo: podemos hacer lo que queremos. Era incluso más provechoso quitarle a Lyra que mantenerla para chantajearle, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el carácter de ella.

Le quedaba Jyn. La nave continuaba alejándose del planeta, habiendo saltado al hiperespacio (un tirón, apenas imperceptible, pero Galen lo había notado cuando lo habían dado). No sabía en qué parte de la foresta estaría, ni si volvería a verla, pero los soldados no la habían encontrado y eso significaba que había esperanza.

Y, en realidad, no había entrado en los planes de Orson Krennic matar a Lyra Erso. Pero a veces había que tomar ciertas medidas para conseguir resultados favorables y esas pocas palabras quemaron como los soles gemelos de Tatooine.

—Mis condolencias por Lyra —dijo, sin embargo.

Pero no pidió disculpas. El Imperio nunca las pedía.

Galen volvió a mirarle al oírle. Sorprendido, dolido al fondo de las pupilas, aunque no pasó a su rostro apático, recto. Pero no tendría que sorprenderle: Orson siempre había tenido la capacidad para decir una frase una dimensión más allá de lo que hubiese sido aceptable, daba igual la situación.

—No... no la menciones —le pidió en voz baja, menos firme de lo que había querido.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Quería derrumbarse y era consciente de que, aunque normalmente su rostro tuviese la costumbre de permanecer impasible, que incluso ahora se le notaba. Krennic había tenido razón al decir que no le quedaba nada.

—Lo superarás —le aseguró el otro hombre, con una mueca. Se había llevado la mano al hombro herido, apretándoselo.

El disparo de Lyra, comprendió Galen de nuevo. No había sido mortal (le había faltado mucho para eso, no tenía la formación para disparar que tenían los soldados de Krennic) pero sin duda tenía que ser molesto y escocer. Galen contempló el gesto, sin sentir el impulso que había tenido cuando estudiaron juntos, y después, incluso hasta el día en que había decidido marcharse con Lyra, de acercarse y preguntarle cómo estaba.

Lo superaría, sí... Todo podía superarse, todo se superaba si se sobrevivía lo suficiente. Y tener esa certeza le hizo sentir asco de sí mismo.

—Nuestro futuro va a prosperar a partir de ahora, Galen. Te lo aseguro —le prometió entonces Krennic—. Este es el proyecto de tu vida, en sueño de nuestras vidas.

Galen recordó las veces que hablaban en la academia, antes del Imperio. Las veces que habían hablado del superarma sin hablar directamente de ella, cuando solo era una propuesta: ¿De qué forma se podría llevar la paz a la galaxia? Krennic siempre había congeniado con el orden, con las normas; y Galen siempre había sido un pacifista de corazón. Pero en aquellos tiempos había llegado a pensar que tal vez la mejor forma de llevar la paz a la galaxia fuese mediante la amenaza. Una amenaza tan inmensa que nadie se opondría a ella y que por tanto no tendría que ser utilizada. Sacrificar la libertad por la seguridad y que el Imperio fuese una mano de hierro en guante de seda, armada con armas que no tendría que utilizar pero que servirían como disuasor para mantener la paz. Un status quo.

Krennic recordaba aquellas conversaciones tan bien como él, daba igual los años que hubiesen pasado.

Lyra le había ayudado a comprender lo que era de verdad aquel status quo: una tiranía.

Y ahora Krennic, su mejor amigo hasta que había huido (del Imperio, pero eso significaba también de él), quería lo hiciese real. Con sus manos.

Sabía que era improbable que pudiese huir por segunda vez. Krennic le vigilaría de cerca, conociendo sus antecedentes y conociéndole a él. La primera vez había sido una sorpresa y eso había jugado a su favor, pero ahora había perdido aquel elemento.

¿Qué podía hacer entonces?

Seguirle el juego.

La idea era terrible, nauseabunda. No hacía ni dos horas que Lyra había muerto y él estaba cediendo...

—Está bien, Krennic —cedió finalmente. No pudo llamarle "Orson"—. Te ayudaré. No tengo otro remedio... como bien has dicho ya no me queda nada salvo este proyecto. —El proyecto de sus vidas.

¿Sería suficiente?

¿Dónde estaría Jyn? Rezó porque sobreviviese, aunque fuese sin él, y que recordase las palabras que le había dicho antes de despedirse.

—No lo digas como si esto fuese un martirio y no tuvieses escapatoria, Galen —le recomendó Krennic, apoyándose contra el respaldo del asiento, contra la pared. Un pequeño rastro del dolor, de la fatiga del hombro, cruzó su rostro—. Aunque no lo creas también te estás ayudando a ti mismo.

Si Galen colaboraba, si aquel proyecto salía adelante y el superarma brillaba en la galaxia, ambos serían los favoritos del Emperador. Podría callar de una vez a Wilhuff Tarkin. Nada le gustaría menos, salvo volver a trabajar codo con codo con Galen Erso.

—Tan solo haz fáciles las cosas —le pidió.

Galen le contempló, mientras el hombre se apoyaba contra la pared.

Lo que le sorprendía era que el propio Orson Krennic se creyese sus propias palabras. ¿En qué forma iba a ayudarle eso a él? Pero por otro lado sabía la respuesta: Pasaría a la historia. Aquel superarma no sería superada fácilmente, por eso no era tan fácil hacerla posible. Ambos habían tenido sueños de grandeza, cuando hablaban juntos, tan rápido que las frases se encabalgaban unas a otras. Habían compartido un rasgo aunque Krennic lo hubiese orientado hacia el estamento militar y él hacia el estudio de los cristales kyber (el mayor misterio que haía encontrado): la ambición.

Si hacía las cosas fáciles desde el primer minuto quizá resultaría sospechoso. Siempre había sido un mentiroso pésimo y Orson le conocía demasiado bien. Pero a la vez parecía dispuesto a creerle.

—Mi orgullo me impediría hacer mal mi trabajo, ¿no? Contabas con ello, cuál sea —aventuró, tentativamente—. Construiré ese arma para ti, Krennic.

Solo habían pasado un par de horas, solo eso, y así había cambiado su vida. Sin Lyra y sin escapatoria. Krennic se había burlado de que se creyese sin ella pero Krennic también sabía que no sería capaz de suicidarse para huir.

Se le daban mal, pero las mejores mentiras eran las que tenían una base de verdad.

—Veo que has ascendido —apreció luego, desviando el tema intencionadamente—. Mis felicitaciones.

Orson Krennic escudriñó su rostro, consciente de que debía de andarse con cuidado con Galen Erso pese a querer darle su confianza ciega. Deseó, sin embargo, que estuviese siendo sincero. Que trabajase para construir el superarma con empeño y dedicación pese a la melancolía. Que aún quedase un poco de dignidad y espacio para los aplausos.

Era un hombre derrumbado, pero confiaba en que pudiese recomponerse gracias al trabajo. Por ahora le dejó espacio.

—No es gran cosa —respondió, tratando de sonar conforme con lo que había logrado, pese a las consecuencias que había tenido la fuga de Galen para su rango. Pero la ambición era demasiado caprichosa y el Imperio era su único motivo para existir. Necesitaba impresionarlo, era su vida y el objetivo de su carrera. Había luchado por ser reconocido, por ser respetado. Y Galen le ayudaría a conseguirlo, fuese como fuese—. Pero gracias. Aunque ¿a quién pretendes engañar? No te veo muy orgulloso de ellas —sonrió, el gesto torcido.

—No soy yo quién debe sentirse orgulloso —apuntó con cuidado él—. Ya sabes que nunca me interesaron los rangos militares.

Krennic estaba igual que la última vez que se habían visto. Solo un par de marcas que habían comenzado a asomar a los bordes de sus ojos o en las líneas de expresión de las cejas, al fruncirlas, y los galones sobre su pechera, y la distancia ahora mismo entre ellos que parecía un abismo imposible de salvar ni a la velocidad de la luz a la que cruzaba el espacio ahora la nave.

—Deberías —le rebatió Orson—. Gracias a todo esto, a los rangos, al trabajo, al Imperio —hizo hincapié en esa última palabra, como si pesase lo mismo que un millón de asteroides— la Galaxia va a ser un lugar mejor, un lugar equilibrado. Ahora no lo ves, Galen, pero muy pronto lo verás de nuevo.

Y todo había sido a causa de esa mujer... Galen siempre había sido un pacifista, pero había colaborado hasta que Lyra había entrado en escena. Le había cambiado, y eso era algo que nunca iba a perdonárselo. Ni aún muerta.

Ahora era una variable menos. Todavía quedaba la niña, Jyn... pero podía confiar en que, a fin de cuentas, la cría moriría de hambre en el planeta, perdida y  sola. Una pena. Podría haber sido diferente, podrían haber ido con él si hubiesen querido colaborar, haberse convertido en héroes del Imperio. Krennic hubiese estado dispuesto a disponerles un hogar, un educación para la niña… Era Lyra la que no había querido hacerlo posible.

Hizo un gesto a uno de los soldados, que se acercó enseguida con un dispensador médico, que le aplicó con un pinchazo que casi escoció más que el disparo de Lyra.

Galen contempló la escena, la pequeña mueca en el rostro del comandante, evidenciando el pinchazo que pronto pasaría, llevándose con él el dolor. La última obra de Lyra, borrada por un potente químico bien localizado. El último acto de Lyra. Quizá por eso era incapaz de sentir empatía por esa herida en concreto, como si al ver sus efectos aún yese su voz, aún notase su presencia. ¿No decían algo así los que hablaban de la Fuerza?

No había sentido el impulso de preguntarle por la herida, por cómo estaba, aunque volver a estar cara a cara fuese casi un dejá vù. No llegaba a serlo porque sabía que él mismo no era la misma persona, por mucho que Krennic no hubiese cambiado. Y eso dolía también.

—Un equilibrio por el terror —dijo, con franqueza, como había hecho en la superficie del planeta—. Que vaya a ayudarte no significa que tenga que comulgar con las ideas del Imperio, simplemente... trabajaré para vosotros.

Evitó decir "para ti", por desgracia.

Orson esperaba que cambiase de opinión. Eso le asustó, por sí mismo. ¿Y si era posible? No... pasase lo que pasase nunca podría ser como si Lyra y Jyn no hubiesen existido, aunque ya no estuviesen a su lado y su recuerdos, en apenas dos horas al lado de Orson Krennic, fuese como si perteneciese a otra vida, alejándose de él también a la velocidad de la luz... Pero que Krennic tuviese esa esperanza era su mejor baza... y lo sabía.

El tirón de la nave en el hiperespacio varío, señalando que habían llegado a su destino. Y Krennic le miró a la cara, recogiendo su gorro, apoyado a su lado.

—A la larga comprenderás que el Imperio es la mejor opción, Galen. La Galaxia lleva demasiado tiempo sumida por el caos. —Era evidente: desertores, rebeldes, alborotadores, delincuentes... habían pasado una Guerra Civil, todo había acabado hecho un desastre y ahora tocaba enderezarlo... Y ellos iban a ayudar a hacerlo—. El fin, a la larga, justificará los medios —le prometió, poniéndose en pie.

Le hubiera gustado que lo hiciese por iniciativa propia, pero sabía que era mucho pedir. Pero, con tiempo, confiaba en que Galen volvería a creer.

Sería el inicio de una brillante carrera. Para ambos.

—Juntos podríamos hacer demasiadas cosas, Galen, y te empeñas en no verlo...

Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que la nave imperial tocase tierra y la plataforma se deslizase, abriéndola a la superficie del planeta.

Krennic le hizo un gesto para que le siguiente.

Galen sabía que era mucho mejor que bajase de aquella nave por su propio pie y por ello se levantó antes de que los soldados le obligasen a obedecer. La capa ondeaba como una estela tras Orson Krennic, con cada paso firme.

La gravedad del planeta era inferior a la que había en el que no había llegado a ser su casa pero le hubiese gustado que lo fuese. La masa del planeta era inferior y su peso era, en resultado, más efímero. Sin embargo la desproporción no era tanta como para resultar incómoda.

No pudo evitar contemplar el laboratorio desde fuera antes de entrar. La base era impresionante tan solo a la vista. No reconoció el complejo, posiblemente uno nuevo de la división de investigación de armas avanzadas. Cuando se había marchado el comienzo estaba aún en sus inicios, sin aquellas instalaciones...

—Creo que tiene un poco más de clase, ¿no crees? —Le saludó Krennic, a la entrada de la base, esperándole. Con cierto retintín en la voz y la tarjeta identificativa en la puerta, que sería después para Galen.

Galen recibiría un nuevo uniforme, conforme a su rango (pese a que no le gustasen), un equipo competente, todo el instrumental que pudiese necesitar... Como antes. Y, a las puertas, de la base, Orson Krennic no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, de poder mostrárselo.

Le condujo por todo el complejo, exhibiéndole cada una de las secciones, explicándole el funcionamiento pese a que Galen ya lo conocía. Y aun así le asombró. El Imperio no había escatimado recursos en aquellas instalaciones. Hacía siglos que no veía una tecnología como aquella, imposible en la vida diaria de un mero granjero... aunque una vida más noble, intentaba convencerse. Porque mientras contemplaba todo aquello, contra su voluntad, su cabeza calculaba todo lo que podía conseguirse en aquellos laboratorios.  Que fuese tentador, incluso a pesar de que sabía que estaba fingiendo, era alarmante.

Hasta que llegaron al final del recorrido. Galen se dio cuenta de que se trataría de su habitación. No tenía barrotes y parecía, sencillamente, una habitación normal, como cualquier otra. Como la que tenía hacía años cuando trabajaba voluntariamente.

—Última parada —anunció Krennic, para su alivio. Al comienzo del camino ya había indicado a los soldados que podían retirarse y solo quedaban ellos dos—. Tienes uniformes en el armario, zapatos y todo lo necesario. Espero que recuerdes los códigos de vestimenta —apuntó, mirando con cierta disconformidad la barba y el pelo, descuidados, que le sumaban años. En qué estado más deplorable le había encontrado (pero le había encontrado)—. ¿Alguna duda al respecto?

Era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, se dio cuenta. Estar allí de verdad le hacía sentir como si los últimos años se los hubiese tragado un agujero negro.

—¿Cuándo tengo que empezar? —Preguntó.

Por primera vez Orson Krennic sonrió. Había cierto alivio, cierta confianza en esa sonrisa, como si se alegrase de oír esa pregunta.

—Mañana por la mañana, descansa hoy —le concedió.

Y antes de salir de la habitación se giró para mirarle.

—Me alegra de que no hayas opuesto tanta resistencia como algunos esperaban —confesó, recordando al gobernador Tarkin.

Tarkin había insistido en que confiar en Galen Erso era poner en riesgo el Imperio. Quizá tenía razón, se daba cuenta una parte de él, y Galen era puro acero al rojo que podía abrasarle las manos. Pero al verle allí, _como siempre_ (aunque esa barba y ese pelo daban una imagen de él venida a menos, horrorosa... de _granjero_ ) hacía que hubiese merecido la pena. No eran pocas las veces que Tarkin había señalado sus fallos, le había llamado temerario o había dicho que se aferraba a clavos ardiendo. Pero le callaría la boca. A él y a todo el Imperio.

Con Galen Erso podrían completar el superarma y el Emperador estaría orgulloso.

Serían imparables.

Galen Erso estaba justo donde debía estar. En su lugar, juntos de nuevo.

Le dejó, un rato para él, esa noche. Podían empezar al día siguiente. Y abandonó la habitación, con la capa blanca tras él.

La habitación no tenía barrotes porque Orson Krennic no quería un rehén, quería a su compañero para completar juntos un proyecto único que siempre les había pertenecido. No a Wilhuff Tarkin, no. A ellos dos.

Y en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras Orson Krennic, Galen se dejó caer por fin contra el suelo. Las rodillas lo golpearon.

El espacio de la habitación no era demasiado amplio, porque las habitaciones en las bases como aquella eran solo el mínimo espacio privado para asearse y dormir. No obstante estaba perfectamente equipada, con todos los permisos, aunque echaría de menos las ventanas de la granja... Pero no había barrotes en ella, ni soldados en la puerta.

La congoja, atada hasta entonces a la altura de la boca del estómago, se liberó y llegó a sus pulmones, impidiéndole respirar, y a su rostro, torciéndolo del dolor, y _a su cuerpo_ en general. La conciencia del pacto que había aceptado, de lo que había decidido hacer.

No todos estarían de acuerdo en volver a reclutar, como cabeza de proyecto, además, a un desertor. Galen se había dado cuenta de ello en las últimas palabras de Krennic. Porque había huido del Imperio y podía parecer una espaciada infantil, pero era en realidad una deserción en toda regla. Que hubiese sido Orson quien había ido a buscarle no podía ser casualidad... Galen no lo había considerado azar en ningún momento, pero no se había planteado lo arriesgado que era aquel movimiento por su parte... porque claro que lo era.

Y él había accedido. La náusea le apretó las entrañas, creyendo que iba a vomitar del auto-desprecio. Las manos le habían echado a temblar como no lo habían hecho hasta entonces.

Había esperado a que Orson krennic saliese de la habitación, dejándole solo, sin imponerle vigilancia (y eso, también, solo lo hacía más duro) para derrumbarse.

Había logrado engañarle, pese a que era un mentiroso nefasto, ¿para qué? ¿Merecía la pena haber sobrevivido? Una parte de él sabía que Orson Krennic no iba a matarlo, aunque se hubiese negado a colaborar, pasase lo que pasase... ¿Merecía la pena? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Para qué? Estaba allí, en aquella habitación, atrapado. Creía que iba a vomitar, y sin embargo su cuerpo no llegaba a hacerlo. Negándole incluso aquello.

¿Qué opinaría Lyra? ¿Qué diría ella de aquella decisión? Quería creer que le abrazaría, que le cogería la cara entre las manos y le susurraría en voz baja que aguantase, por Jyn. Pero temía que no fuese así. En el fondo de su corazón temía que le hubiese mirado a los ojos traicionada y que le hubiese abofeteado la cara. Merecidamente.

Volver a estar cara a cara con él hacía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, conectaba con otra vida que pertenecía a años atrás. Cuando eran solo ellos dos, hablando con entusiasmo, inseparables.

Y, por debajo de todo ello, todavía el vaticinio de Krennic: “Ahora no lo ves, Galen, pero muy pronto lo verás de nuevo”, y el miedo a que pudiese convertirse en realidad.

No durmió aquella noche, incapaz, y no creía que fuese a hacerlo en las semanas siguientes.


End file.
